Make Me Feel Alive
by dreamer003
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day one-shot. Emma and Regina were supposed to have a nice family dinner with their son, but it turned out to be a date. And it brings new feelings and realizations. Totally SwanQueen.


**A/N: This is just a SwanQueen on-shot for Valentine's Day. The idea just got to me, so I wrote it down. I'm so thrilled to write this kid of stories. I'm totally obsessed with the two of them :) I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Make Me Feel Alive

"Okay, kid, let's go through this one more time..." Emma pointed on Henry's schoolbook that was lying open on the bed. "Do you get that?"

Henry gave her a confused, pale look. The blonde sighed over her son's homework. She was the Savior, she could save people and she could do magic, but she wasn't able to help her eleven-year-old with his homework. Wasn't that just _sad_?

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Do _you_?"

"Kid, I didn't get when I was in school. And it's been a long time."

"You really suck at this."

Emma opened her eyes wide and laughed, nodding her head in agreement. "Yes, I do."

"Mom is doing it so much better." He smiled. "Remind to ask her for help next time."

Emma laid down, putting her arms under her head and looking up in the ceiling. Henry repeated her move and placed himself next to her, leaving out a deep sigh.

"Then why did you come to me?"

"I might have needed something else..." he hesitated. His mother's eyes looked at him. "And I can't ask Mom about it."

"What is it?"

"You know, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. And I-"

"Okay," Emma interrupted him. "Let me guess, there is that one girl and you like her and..."

"No! There is no such thing." Henry rolled his eyes over and she noticed how many similarities with Regina he actually had. That roll eye being one of them.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if you have a crush," she teased.

"I do _not_ have a crush. Stop that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's Valentine's Day," he repeated. "And I have this feeling my Mom is... lonely. She doesn't celebrate it. I mean, she doesn't really have someone to celebrate it _with_. And I was thinking maybe you could help."

Okay, seriously, what? Did he think she will arrange a _date_ for _Regina_? It's not like they were best friends already - yes, they started to like each other, stopped all the fighting and hating thing, but BFF? No, not just yet.

Since they got home, she and Regina were getting along pretty well. They shared Henry and often even had lunch at Granny's together. But she still wasn't sure Regina considered that friendship. She wasn't sure about many stuff with the brunette, actually. She was kind of a confusing person. But she'd changed. That was the most important thing. She was smiling more, greeting the residents of Storybrooke on the street with that same smile; she wasn't cold and looking down on the people around her anymore. She even laughed at Emma's jokes. Which were dumb most of the time. Yes, Regina was a new person. And Emma loved this change. But still, _friends_?

"So, what do you say?" Henry wanted to know. Emma gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. What do you want me to do anyways? Set her up with Grumpy?"

Henry chuckled. "Of course not. I don't know exactly. Could you... find her someone, or something?"

"I'm sure your Mom would want me to stay way out of her love life."

"What do you girls usually do at Valentine's?"

"I'm... I don't know." She thought about it for a second. "It's either spending time with your partner or staying home and hanging out with the TV and a bowl of popcorn."

"She doesn't really eat popcorn much."

"She doesn't have a partner either." Emma tilted her head left too look at him more closely. "Right?"

"No. She doesn't."

There was no particular reason why Emma suddenly felt so relieved. It's not like she didn't know Regina wasn't dating much... or at all. But still, why would she really mind?

"We'll think of something, kiddo," she promised with a small smile.

"I just don't want her to be alone on Valentine's."

"Yeah, I know," Emma said.

Me neither, she added deep inside.

* * *

When Henry got home that night, Regina was sitting downstairs in front of the TV with a big cup of hot tea. Emma left him in front of the house so he ran in, took off his shoes and then walked to his mother to give her a big hug.

"Hey, sweetheart," she sounded surprised. "What's with all the hugging?"

"I just missed you." He shrugged. Regina smiled widely.

"There's more tea if you want. It's your favorite, apple and cinnamon."

"Sure. I'll have some." He sat down on the couch by Regina who was comfortably huddled. She got up to bring him his tea but he stopped her.

"Mum?"

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow? You know... Valentine's Day?"

Regina was surprised with his question. She was sure her son knew very well that she wasn't dating or anything like that. He knew that she wasn't in love. Her only love was Henry and there was no person in this (or any other) world that the brunette loved more than him. And he knew that fact. No, he was coming up with something. She could smell his plans in the air.

"You know I don't. Why?"

"I'm just asking." He grinned. "Will you bring me my tea, please?"

"I... Sure." She waited another second, but no explanation was coming out. "Okay."

As she was pouring hot tea in Henry's favorite cup, she though again of her... relationship status? She wasn't even sure how to name it. Because there was no _it_. She hadn't been in a relationship since Daniel and that was pretty much long ago. Yes, she had something with Graham, but that was more about pleasing the instincts than a full-time romance.

The truth was, if someone came by, she wasn't sure she'd know how to react. Love was a stranger to Regina. At least romantic love. Because she did love her son - more than anything. She had to give up Daniel when she didn't want to, she passed through a messed-up loveless marriage and was too coward to approach her supposed true love. And just like that, Regina found herself thinking of love as a long lost, far away thing. Not close to her. And it probably won't be ever again.

"Here you go," she said while handing the cup to Henry before sitting down again. "It's still hot."

"Thanks, Mom."

She watched him drink his tea and smile to his favorite flavor. A wide smile lit up his face before he opened his mouth to talk again. "I was thinking of something - maybe we could go out. You know, have some pizza or something. Just not to be home. What do you say?"

"I... We could. Yes," she seemed confused. Henry never really cared about this foolish day. Why was this so important all of a sudden?

"Great!"

Silence lasted less than a minute before Henry proposed something again, very carefully composing his sentence: "We could invite Emma, too."

Regina wrinkled. So this was what it was all about. Emma. The Savior was lately included in all family plans. So much that Regina actually started to consider her a part of family_. And that is exactly what Henry wants_, she thought. _Emma_.

"If you want." She shrugged, analyzing his excited face.

"You don't mind if she joins us, do you?"

"No. I don't."

The queen revised her feeling and thoughts, smiling wide as the words came out before she could stop and think about them.

"Actually, I'd be very happy if she could join us."

Henry jumped up on his feet, with a happy grin on his face. "Awesome! I'll go to bed now and give her a call tomorrow morning." He leaned to kiss her cheek. "Night, Mom."

"Sweet dreams, honey."

As the boy ran upstairs to his bedroom, Regina drank up her tea and re-analyzed her last statement. Is she really happy about Emma being a full-time part of her family?

The answer brighten up her face.

_She is._

* * *

The alarm went off at 8:30 am and Emma reached out to turn it off. But she was - strangely - already awake. She woke up at least an hour ago and now found herself thinking about Valentine's Day. How stupid. She never thought about that. She didn't have a reason to. But still, Henry's text from last night pushed her into thinking.

She took her phone from the nightstand and got through messages, stopping at the this particular one to re-read it.

_Mom and I just agreed to go out tomorrow night and have a pizza for Valentine's. Would you like to come? Mom says she'd love you to join us. It will be fun._

Mom says she'd love you to join us? Seriously? Regina wants to have Valentine's Day pizza with her?

That was strange. Regina really did accept her. She did have lunch with her. And breakfast. And dinner... occasionally. But Valentine's? Emma was pretty sure how the brunette would describe this day. Foolish. Stupid. Unnecessary. Because Regina was anything but a devoted romantic. At least she didn't notice her writing love poems and crying over some stupid romantic movies.

Or, maybe, she just wasn't showing that. Maybe she really was a romantic. Maybe she liked all the love stuff and fluff and hugs and that kind of shit.

And why was she even thinking about that?

With a small sigh, Emma swung her legs off the bed and stood up, approaching the curtains to let the morning sun in. It was a beautiful winter day outside. The first sunny one after many days of clouds and rain.

"Mom?" she called, climbing down the stairs and scanning the apartment, looking for her parents. Snow came out of the living room and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, Emma. It's a beautiful day outside."

"I can see."

She walked to the kitchen to have breakfast and took a cup, pouring hot coffee in it. Just then she noticed a bunch of incredibly red roses placed in a glass vase on the kitchen table.

"Who are these from?" She turned to her mother. "Dad?"

Snow smirked and shook her head, grabbing a small envelope which was lying next to them and handing it to Emma. "Nope. They're for you."

Emma raised an eyebrow, not really believing Snow's words. Roses? For her? Who the hell would send _her_ roses?

"I didn't read it," Snow added. Emma took the envelope and laughed at her.

"I know you totally did."

"Okay, you got me," she confessed instantly. "I couldn't help it. I'm curious."

"I'm familiar with that."

Emma opened the envelope and pulled out a small card, with only four words written on it in a beautiful handwriting.

_I'm thinking of you._

She turned it over, but it wasn't signed. She frowned, reading the simple sentence over and over again.

Who the hell is that?

"I have no idea where this came from. Who delivered it?"

"It was in front of the door when I got up," Snow explained. "I don't know."

"Maybe it's Henry."

"Yeah, right. Because this is a note a son would write to his mother. For Valentine's Day."

"Okay, stupid thought." She returned it back in the envelope and leaned down to smell the roses. They had a beautiful scent.

"I bet it was Hook."

"Okay, no," Emma stopped her mother's theorizing right there. "He knows very well I'm not interested."

"Maybe he-"

"Mom, _stop_," she interrupted once again. "No."

"How can you be so cranky on Valentine's Day?" Charming asked while approaching them and hugging Snow from behind, placing his head on her shoulder. "Even though you have a secret admirer?"

"Seriously, Dad? You too? Gosh."

"Your mom affects me."

"Don't you two have something to do? Like, exchange gifts or something?"

"Oh, I already gave her my gift," Charming winked and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Gross," Emma commented, guessing what her father was insinuating. "I'm out of here."

"Actually, we are." Snow grabbed her coat from the hanger. "Out for a romantic walk."

Charming nodded, looking at his wife. They almost seemed a couple of teenagers who just fell in love.

"Just go," Emma said, awfully uncomfortable. "Please."

"Have a nice day, sweetie!" her mother yelled from the door.

_Sure_, she though while climbing back upstairs. _Yay for Valentine's Day._

* * *

The clock was showing 6 pm when Regina got out of the shower and sat on her bed with a deep sigh. Henry went to Emma's an hour ago, since they agreed to meet in Storybrooke pizzeria at 7:30. He wanted to come with Emma and Regina didn't mind. She had to get ready and she could do it better without an excited kid running around the house.

Also, she made and odd realization this morning, and it was pretty overwhelming. Another reason to enjoy some alone time and think about it.

And now, she had no idea what to wear.

The brunette stood up and walked to the closet, opening it wide. She looked at all the clothes she possessed and still nothing seemed good enough. But really, why would she even care? It was just a dinner - a pizza - with her son and Emma. Nothing special, right?

_Not right._

She took out a black skirt. Maybe she could combine it with that blouse... Or not. No white. Too formal. This wasn't a meeting.

Next thing that came into her hands were simple tight jeans. Again, no. Too _informal_. And too tight. Emma's look would be stuck on her ass the whole evening.

Regina first thought about this, then chuckled. She had caught the blonde staring at her more than a few times, but she just decided to pretend she didn't notice it.

When she took out the next piece of clothing she chose randomly, a big smile ran over her face. That's it.

* * *

"Are you _kidding_ me, kid? What do you mean, you can't come?"

"Sorry, ma. Really. I want to but I really don't feel well."

He coughed hardly and caught his stomach. Emma glanced at him, lying on her bed and pretending to be sick. What the hell was on his mind?

"Fine." She sighed. "I guess we're cancelling it then."

"No, you should go. Mom's probably already on her way."

"I can't leave my sick kid alone."

"I won't be alone," he argued. "Grandma and grandpa are here. And I'm not really a little kid anymore."

She frowned at him, thinking for a second. She had no idea what was going on. He seemed so excited about this and now he was pretending to be sick.

"You were pretty much fine half an hour ago."

"I guess I just had too much ice-cream." He shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"I won't go."

"You have to, ma. Mom's already waiting." He pointed to the clock. 7:20. "You know she's always early."

"Henry, what's going on?"

"I told you, I'm not feeling well."

"What's _really_ going on?"

He sighed deeply before giving her his best sad puppy look. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because I know you're lying. I did that all the time when I didn't want to go to school." She smiled. "You're a really bad actor."

"Just go."

Emma glanced on the clock again. 7:25. She'll probably be late. And Regina will get angry.

But, she also found herself _wanting_ to go. She really wanted to have this dinner, with or without Henry. Because she wanted to see Regina. To have dinner with her. To laugh and tease, like always.

_This sounds like a date._

"Are you sure you'll be fine? If you're not well?"

Henry smiled. "I will, ma. Go. I know you want to."

"Yeah..."

"Emma, we'll take care of him" Snow appeared on the door. "You can go."

"I can?"

"Yes, Jesus." She rolled her eyes and then winked at Henry. "Right, Henry?"

He nodded. Emma switched her eyes from her son to her mother.

"You two are hiding something."

"Don't be so paranoid. Go away."

"Fine," she gave up, grabbing her purse from the bed. "_Fine_. Bye."

"Bye, ma!" Henry greeted, then added: "Nice roses you got down there."

Emma gave him one last questioning look before going down and heading to the pizzeria.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!"

Regina looked up at the sound of Emma's voice and saw the blonde approaching her table in a black coat. She was oddly thrilled to see her in something that wasn't that annoying red jacket. And she was wearing high-heel boots above tight black pants. There's something new, Regina thought. But the real surprise came when she took off the coat. Emma was wearing a nice white blouse with long sleeves with top two buttons undone, showing a shiny silver necklace. _Very classy_, Regina thought as she recognized one of the possible outfit choices she had discarded while getting ready. And those tight pants really accentuated every curve of her body. Her _very attractive_ body.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked when she noticed Regina staring at her with her mouth slightly open. Her words brought her back to reality and she tilted her head up look at Emma's face.

Only then she noticed her son wasn't there with the blonde.

"Where's Henry?"

Emma sighed and sat down on the chair opposite to Regina.

"He pretended to be sick and practically threw me out of my apartment, saying I should go without him."

"Why would he do that?" Regina frowned. Now it was Emma's turn to notice how amazingly stunning the woman looked. Her dark hair was as beautiful as always, freshly washed and soft - it's not like she knew it was soft because she touched it, she just knew. A nice golden necklace was embracing her neck above that deep décolletage. And she was wearing a red dress. A _very sexy_ red dress. With her nail polish in the same color. _Okay, that is hot._

"Emma?"

"Yeah... What?" Emma almost jumped up on her chair. Regina was looking at her with her head slightly tilted left and a tiny smile enchasing her face.

_Even her lipstick is in the same shad shade of red_, Emma observed.

"Why would Henry pretend to be sick?" Regina repeated her question. Emma took a few seconds to come back to reality but only one word was flashing though her mind

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

"I... I don't know." She shrugged and laughed. "I have no idea."

"I really don't get him. Last night he was so excited about inviting you to join us for dinner, and now he refuses to go."

"Yeah, well... Kids are complicated."

Regina laughed. "It's almost like he wanted us to be alone here, enjoying each other's company."

Emma nervously laughed, while Regina re-analyzed her last words, coming to a conclusion very fast.

"Oh, my God, this is _exactly_ what he wanted."

Emma gave her a puzzled look. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Can't you see?" Regina glanced at her. "He wanted us to have dinner. _Alone_." She chuckled. "This is a set up."

"Wait, what?" Emma seemed confused. "Our son wanted us to have a... _date_?"

"I think I wouldn't say it like that, but yes. Kind of."

"_Henry_ set us up?" the blonde pointed her finger to Regina and then to herself, replaying the move. "You and me?"

"Jesus, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes."

Emma grinned, raising an eyebrow to the woman in front of her. "So this is a date?"

"I..." she stopped to think. Was it a date? She wasn't sure. Did _she_ want it to be a date?

Yes. She did.

"I... guess," she continued, smiling shyly to the Savior. "We can go home if you want to."

"I want to stay," Emma said without a pause.

And just like that, they caught themselves staring, getting lost in each other's looks and eyes. Their looks remained locked until the waiter came to take their order. They broke the gazes just for a moment, ordered and then Emma raised her eyes to look at the brunette again.

"So," Regina wasn't sure what to say. "You want to go on a date with me? On Valentine's Day?"

Emma shrugged. "Seems romantic."

"Are you saying you... _like_ me?"

"I'm not saying I don't, do I? And your welcome stare wasn't saying the opposite, either."

Regina swallowed. "My _welcome stare_?"

"Oh, come on." She chuckled. "You were literally eating me with your eyes."

"Fine," she admitted after a few moments of silence. "I was just surprised how classy you look tonight."

"Well, I was surprised how extremely hot you look tonight, Madame Mayor," Emma stated without any hesitation. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked and winked. "That dress is a total jackpot."

"Are you saying I look attractive? Like... you're attracted to me?"

"I think I was clear."

They were flirting. So obviously flirting, so suddenly. And the mayor was so surprised. And so blushing like an idiot.

"You look... attractive, too," she said carefully.

"Like, you're attracted to me?"

"I think I was clear," Regina repeated Emma's words, which made the blonde smile intensively.

"So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Regina, we're on a _date_," she explained herself. "And we just stated to like each other. Like, _like_ like each other. Now what?"

"I have no idea. To be honest, I think you had something to do with this," she teased.

"Me? I was totally set up by our son, same as you. I swear I had no idea."

Regina laughed. "You just called me sexy. Isn't that insinuating something?"

"Well, you did not call me sexy, but I know you want to." Emma winked again, and Regina blushed again. "And I think my mother is involved in this."

"_Snow_?" Regina nearly yelled out in surprise. "What the hell?"

Emma chuckled at the word _hell_ coming out of Regina's mouth. "She was in a big hurry to send me out of my own home. On a date with you."

"Okay, that's weird."

"And the roses... Oh, my God, it was all part of the play!"

Regina smiled when Emma mentioned roses, trying to hide it. But the blonde noticed her smile and suddenly discovered her secret admirer's identity.

"They were from you, weren't they?"

"I..." Regina sighed. "I just got up and I was thinking about tonight and Valentine's and everything - including you - and I did it without thinking. I just did what I felt." She raised her look. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Emma put her hand on top of Regina's. "I loved them."

The former queen smiled, not sure if it was because of Emma's words or because of the feeling of her hand touching her own. It was so warm and soft... And it felt so right.

Emma then thought that Regina might feel this is inappropriate and moved her hand away, gazing the white tablecloth.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Regina almost whispered. "I loved it."

Their looks connected again and it felt so new, so weird and so special in the same time. But, somehow, brown eyes found something very familiar in the hazel ones. They found hope. Love. Home.

* * *

Regina rode her Mercedes down Mifflin Street in silence. Even the radio was shut down. But when she looked into the rearview mirror and saw Emma's yellow Beatle following her, a wide smile lit up her face. After their date - they had agreed it indeed was one - she felt kind of weird. She kept looking at Emma through the night and she felt this strange urge to hug her, touch her...

_Kiss her?_ Maybe.

She hadn't felt this happy and brighten up since Daniel. And back then, she was in love. So, this... No, impossible. After just one night? One date?

She had to admit to herself it wasn't just one night. _No_, the inner voice told her while she was parking her car on the road in front of the mansion. There were many times like this. Many moments when she caught herself staring into the blonde, getting lost in her beautiful eyes. Getting lost in her. It was something on-going. And she was sure Emma felt the same. She saw her look. It was saying something she already knew: _We belong together_.

Emma approached her when she got out of the car. The brunette smiled and silently motioned Emma to follow and walk her to the door. Then she slowly reached down and took her hand, placing it into hers, feeling its warmth and comfort once again.

Emma looked down on their intertwined hands and smiled to Regina. They walked in silence under the starry sky of Storybrooke, approaching Regina's front porch. And both of them just wished this idyllic moment to last forever. To never be over.

When they stepped on the porch, Regina stood opposite to Emma and locked their eyes once again, before leaning down and bringing their lips together.

They kissed, at first shyly but then Emma made a step closer and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist, feeling her arms around herself, too. Their bodies touched, not leaving any space between, while their lips gently played a game of kissing. It felt like two pieces of the puzzle were finally stuck together - just so perfect.

When they split to breathe in some air, Regina raised her hand up to gently touch Emma's cheek. The blonde smiled to her, their eyes once again found each other.

"Would you mind being my Valentine, Mayor Mills?" Emma asked, slightly biting her lower lip before smiling widely again. The brunette was only radiating warmth; warmth and happiness.

Regina smiled, showing her white teeth and finding herself in Emma's look once again before she leaned to kiss her anew.

"No. I wouldn't mind at all."


End file.
